<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Skin, Warm Blood by MoonlightOracle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870196">Cold Skin, Warm Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightOracle/pseuds/MoonlightOracle'>MoonlightOracle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Peter Parker, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky &amp; Steve Have Sensitive Noses, Comfort, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, FrostSpider, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Mpreg, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Odin's A+ Parenting (Marvel), Precious Peter Parker, Pregnant Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Super Soldiers, Relationship Reveal, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony stark means well, Twins, bless him he’s trying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightOracle/pseuds/MoonlightOracle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter notices he isn't as strong as he used to be. </p><p>He's weak and nauseous and something doesn't feel right with his body. When he eventually finds out about his pregnancy, Peter thinks he can deal with the situation on his own. </p><p>Luckily, the team are there to help him and remind him he doesn't have to do everything by himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Peter Parker, Loki/Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pregnant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uhhh yeah this came out of nowhere</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter rinses and gargles the strong mouthwash one last time, spitting out the lingering taste of vomit from his mouth. </p><p>Both hands are clenched around the sink and he looks up at his reflection in the mirror, scanning over the paleness of his face and the damp hair, the way his shirt clings to his skin tighter than it normally would.</p><p>"Have I gained weight? That's weird..." </p><p>It's difficult for Peter to gain weight, since his metabolism burns through everything in seconds. That's why it's jarring to see that he's a little more... plumper? His muscles are less defined, but only by the smallest degree. He doubts it's something others will notice at first glance, though. </p><p>With a long sigh, Peter leaves the bathroom and flops onto his bed, grabbing the pain killers (specialised for him, courtesy of Bruce) at the side of his bed. He shoves one or two pills in his mouth and chugs down his water until there isn't a single drop left, tossing the empty bottle onto the floor. </p><p>How many days does that make it now? It's been over a week since Peter started waking up in the mornings with a cold sweat, rushing to the toilet to throw up his guts and remnants of last night's dinner. </p><p>He's been dizzy, nauseous, sick, everything smells and tastes weird and he's even gained weight. Something clearly isn't right with his body, and Peter's contemplating whether or not he feels shitty enough to see a professional... </p><p>But worst of all, the one thing that Peter has been scared of the most, is the fact that his powers have weakened. </p><p>He isn't as strong as he was before. Skin isn't as sticky. Hearing isn't as sharp. Though thankfully, his spidey senses are still intact, and Peter doesn't know if he's imagining it or not but it seems more heightened instead of weakened. </p><p>It's how he feels when he has a cup of coffee; jittery with the input of any looming danger in the vicinity, although the accompanying boost of energy isn't there. Which is unfortunate because Peter could really kill for an ounce of energy right now. All he is, is just a big ball of anxiousness. </p><p>Making up his mind and inwardly groaning at the pulsing headache he can feel growing behind his eyes, Peter reluctantly takes his phone and opens up the messenger app. </p><p><b>Peter</b> &gt; <em> Hey, Bruce. Are you busy? </em> </p><p><b>Dr. Banner</b> &gt; <em> No, I'm free. What's up? </em> </p><p><b>Peter</b> &gt; <em> Something's wrong with me and I don't know what it is. I want to come over to the tower to see you, is that okay? </em> </p><p>Bruce doesn't reply immediately. Peter stares at the words 'typing...', growing more restless by the minute. Eventually he gets a message back, and it's only one sentence. </p><p><b>Dr. Banner</b> &gt; <em> I keep telling you guys I'm not that kind of doctor. </em> </p><p>Peter knows that, but right now he's the only one he can trust. Well, Dr. Cho too, but she wasn't in the country. </p><p><b>Peter</b> &gt; <em> Please, Bruce. You know I can't go to a hospital. </em> </p><p><b>Bruce</b> &gt; <em> This is something the Avengers med team can't take?</em></p><p><b>Peter</b> &gt; <em> I don't think so... pretty sure they only help when someone's bleeding out on the floor. I might be ill, but that can't be possible. I don't really understand what's going on, so will you help me out here, Dr. Banner? Please?</em></p><p>There's another long wait before the man replies. The scientist is hesitant, but Peter knows in the end Bruce will help, because that's the type of person he is. </p><p><b>Dr. Banner </b> &gt; <em> Okay, fine. Meet me down in medical when you get here. </em></p><p><b>Peter</b> &gt; <em> Thank you so much Dr. Banner! Seriously, you're the best.</em></p><p><b>Dr. Banner</b> &gt; <em> Yeah, yeah. Don't think I don't notice how you only call me Dr. Banner when you want to get your way. Now come over before I change my mind, Spidey. </em></p><p>Pocketing his phone, Peter stands up from his bed and pulls on his Spider-Man suit. He climbs out the window of his apartment and swings to the tower, nervousness churning in the pit of his stomach. </p><p>*****</p><p>Bruce is waiting patiently in medical when Spider-Man walks in through the doors, already rambling about something. </p><p>"Okay, I've thought a lot about this, for at <em> least </em> 10 minutes- and I can't believe it's taken me this long to do this, but whatever. You always help me with my experiments and you patch me up when I'm injured even though you don’t have to and you make me your favourite tea from India and you're just- you're really sweet, y'know? Do you know how sweet you are, Bruce? I mean this platonically, by the way- but anyway. I trust you. And I think I owe you this much."</p><p>Bruce is flattered and confused at the same time. He remembers helping Spider-Man with his wounds when the med team had their hands full, occasionally making him tea when he seems antsier than usual, but doesn't recall helping him with experiments. </p><p>"Uhh. Thanks?" </p><p>"So that's why I'm gonna do this."</p><p>In one quick motion, Peter tugs his mask off, throwing it on a nearby surface. He averts his attention from Bruce and clears his throat before shyly looking at him in the eyes. "Um. Hi." </p><p>Bruce is shocked. The fact that he would reveal his face so out of the blue when Spider-Man is known to prioritise his secret identity is sending him in for a loop. </p><p>But the person underneath the red mask is what shocks him even more. </p><p>"...Peter? <em> You're </em> Spider-Man?" </p><p>Peter rubs his neck awkwardly. "Yep, that's me."</p><p>The room is quiet and Peter's trying his hardest not to fill the awkward silence with his nervous rambling. All of a sudden, Bruce sighs, his shoulders slumping. Well, that explains the experiments, then. They've been through plenty of those together. </p><p>"Actually, you know what. I shouldn't be so surprised. This makes a lot of sense when you think about it, whenever an explosion happened in the lab your reflexes were always suspiciously fast. But you know Tony's going to freak if he ever finds out, right? That his favourite R&amp;D employee is actually Spider-Man." </p><p>"<em>I'm </em> his favourite?" Peter says in awe. </p><p>Bruce snorts, "Kid, you're everybody's favourite. Now, you mentioned something was wrong with your body?"</p><p>"Oh! Yeah." </p><p>Peter hops up onto the examination table and Bruce wheels himself over on his chair. He asks a few brief and general check up questions, humming to himself. </p><p>"Okay, well. I'm going to need to check your blood."</p><p>He slightly chuckles at the way Peter does a dramatic full body cringe, muttering <em> 'I hate needles' </em> under his breath. </p><p>Bruce takes the vial of Peter's blood, carefully inserting it into a slot in the haematology machine where it can analyse and break down every single component. Red and white blood cells, oxygen and glucose levels, and other important chemical variables. If there really is something wrong with Peter, then it's likely to show up in the blood test results. </p><p>After a few moments, Bruce is still staring at the holoscreen, going down the list of the components. Everything seems fine, normal for a healthy body, except... </p><p>Huh. </p><p>Bruce can't quite comprehend what he's looking at.</p><p>How is it that Spi-<em>Peter's </em> estrogen levels are abnormally high? Not to mention his progesterone as well. It's rare to see these two hormones at such a significant figure in males, as they are usually the most prominent hormones for biological females during... <em> pregnancy</em>. His hCG count is also elevated, and since Peter's a male it would be a cause for concern- a sign of an underlying issue of some sort that might need further investigation- however, if it’s alongside the levels of estrogen and progesterone, this seems more like... </p><p>Bruce glances back at Peter who is sitting up on the examination table crossed legged, playing on his phone. </p><p>"Peter. I need to ask you some questions." The scientist turns around on his chair to face him carefully, and Peter tilts his head up. </p><p>"Shoot." </p><p>"Have you been excessively fatigued lately?"</p><p>"Oh, definitely." </p><p>"Frequent urination?"</p><p>"Now that I think about it, yeah." </p><p>"Nausea and vomiting?"</p><p>"Oh god, it's the worst. I threw up this morning."</p><p>"Have you had unprotected sex with a male this past month?" </p><p>Peter flushes. "Um. Oh. Y-you need to know that?" </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Well… yeah…"</p><p>Bruce swallows. "Okay," he stands up suddenly, "Okay. That's, that's. Hmm. One last thing, are you up for a quick body scan? It'll only take a few seconds." </p><p>At this point, he's pretty sure he knows what Peter's <em> 'condition' </em> is. But, a full body scan will verify that, and get rid of Bruce's doubt, since Peter's situation is seen as near improbable in his mind. But then Bruce figures- hell, they live in a world full of heroes and mutants, with aliens invading the world on a regular basis- something like this shouldn't come as a surprise, should even be considered <em> mild</em>. </p><p>"Uh, sure?" </p><p>Bruce turns to face the holoscreen, "FRIDAY? Full body scan on Peter please."</p><p>
  <b>"Certainly, Dr. Banner. 10%... 37%... 65%... analysis 100% completed." </b>
</p><p>With a soft mutter of 'thanks', Bruce glimpses over the scans that FRIDAY sent over, and... <em> ah</em>. So that indeed is the case after all. Well, that confirmed everything then. </p><p>"Peter..." Bruce takes off his glasses and runs his hand through his hair, a nervous tick. "I don't know how else to say this to you, but... you're pregnant." </p><p>Peter blinks. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>Bruce shuffles awkwardly on his feet. "You're pregnant."</p><p>"Say that again, but slower."</p><p>"You're... pregnant."</p><p>"Am I hearing things or did you just say that I'm <em> pregnant</em>?"</p><p>"Peter-"</p><p>"How? I didn't even know I could get pregnant!"</p><p>"Pete-"</p><p>"How can I be pregnant when I don't have female reproductive organs? This doesn't make any sense!"</p><p>"Yes, well, it seems as though the mutation you underwent transformed your body in more ways than one. From what the scans show, you have a perfectly healthy and fully functioning womb. The scans show the early development of an embryo inside you." </p><p>Peter's jaw drops. He stares at Bruce incredulously, and the expression on his face would've been funny if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation. </p><p>"I'm so confused... but how- what..."</p><p>"I'm not so sure how this is possible either, I'd need to look into it a bit more. But when you initially gained your powers, did you feel any discomfort or pain in your lower abdomen?"</p><p>"Now that I think about it... shit, yeah, I did. But I just thought that was my body giving me abs overnight, not fucking changing my insides as well!" </p><p>Peter is in shock. </p><p>After the outburst of anger, he turns silent, and Bruce turns back to his holoscreen to let Peter gather his thoughts at the revelation. It isn't until a brief moment of silence passes that Bruce hears sniffles, and realises that Peter is crying. </p><p>Bruce is suddenly flustered, reaching his arm out awkwardly to pat him on the shoulder at an attempt at comforting. </p><p>"I'm blaming these tears on the hormones." Peter mutters wetly. </p><p>The scientist is still unsure of what to do in the situation, so he carefully got up to get a cup of water. "Drink some water, here..."</p><p>Bruce patiently brings the straw up to Peter's mouth and the younger man takes a long sip. He lets out a sigh afterwards, exhaustion evident on his face. </p><p>"Thanks." He mumbles softly. </p><p>There's something Bruce wants to ask, but he isn't sure if it will make Peter uncomfortable. Instead, he opts for asking another question and will only say what's on his mind if the matter is brought up. </p><p>"Do you know what the plans are going to be for the baby?" </p><p>"I'm keeping it," Peter says immediately, with no room for doubt. "Definitely keeping it." </p><p>Bruce smiles, "That's a good choice, Peter. But you know what this means for you, right?"</p><p>The younger man frowns and lands his questioning gaze on the scientist. </p><p>"You can't go on missions anymore, not while you're pregnant. Those situations could put the baby at risk. Any stress inducing factors should be avoided too, so it's best to take things easy from now on."</p><p>"Okay, I can deal with that, I needed a vacation anyway." Peter shrugs. </p><p>"You're... surprisingly okay with that. You understand what I just said, right?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Which is no more Spider-Man until the baby is born."</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>Peter grows embarrassed at the way Bruce is staring pointedly at him. He looks like he obviously doesn't believe him, and Peter's face flushes a little.</p><p>"Look, Bruce, you know how important Spider-Man is to me, and so does everyone else. It's a part of who I am. I hate being left out of missions and I always want to help... but right now, I just... I don't know. The thought of putting the baby in danger makes me feel... ill? Like a tight feeling in the pit of my gut. I don't want anything to get close now that I know there's a whole ass life growing inside me." </p><p>Bruce nods, "It's understandable to feel that way. Protective instincts during pregnancy are normal." </p><p>"So that's what this is? A protective instinct?" </p><p>"Yes, although since your DNA has been altered and has similarities to that of a spider, you uh, might find that your... <em> instincts </em> will be quite prominent in the future, the more your baby grows." </p><p>Peter is sitting in confusion. "You're saying that if I think something bad is going to happen to my baby, I'm going to go crazy?" </p><p>Bruce scratches his cheek sheepishly. "Well, that's certainly one way to put it. Not crazy though, more like... extremely overprotective?"</p><p>"Huh. Okay... well. Hopefully it won't get to that point. I'm not even fit to be Spider-Man during this time anyway, since my powers have pretty much gone to shit... but I'm gonna get them back, right Bruce?" Peter worriedly says. "<em>Right?</em>" </p><p>"Should do. After all, the reason why they've weakened, I'm assuming, is due to the fact that your body is exerting itself in order to maintain the growth of the fetus. And since you aren't originally supposed to get pregnant in the first place, your body is overcompensating. Converting the energy that would've gone to your powers to the baby instead."</p><p>"Oh thank god. That makes sense. If I lost my powers for good... I don't even want to think about it." </p><p>The more they talked, the more Peter relaxed and came to terms with the situation.</p><p>Holy shit. He's fucking <em> pregnant</em>. Well, at least now he knows the reason why he's gained weight... </p><p>"Seriously, that's what you're worried about? Weight gain? You're going to be eating for two now, the baby's going to need as many nutrients as it can get. Not to mention your enhanced metabolism. Weight gain is perfectly acceptable." </p><p>"Oh, did I say that out loud? Oops." </p><p>Bruce smiles and shakes his head. </p><p>"Oh, and Bruce?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Please don't tell anyone about this."</p><p>Bruce pauses, and his expression is unsure and hesitant. "Peter... I'd recommend that someone should know about this, for safety reasons..." </p><p>"But <em> you </em> know!"</p><p>"Someone <em> other </em> than me. What about the father?"</p><p>At this, Peter goes deadly still, and Bruce inwardly curses. That's the question he's been curious about, but wasn't sure if it would hit a nerve- and now he's just gone and sprang it on him. </p><p>"Is- is the father in the picture?" The scientist asks gently. </p><p>"It's... complicated." Peter eventually says. </p><p>Right. The answer only gave Bruce more questions, but now he knows things aren't so simple. </p><p>"...but will he be here for the baby?"</p><p>"I don't know." Peter replies quietly. </p><p>Bruce feels a twinge in his chest. If the father isn't here, then it likely means Peter's going to be a single parent, and that's never easy. Especially when Peter himself is young, only 21. </p><p>"Hey, if you ever need anything, I'm here for you, okay?"</p><p>Peter looks at him with gentle eyes. "Thank you, Bruce. This is why you're my favourite, but don't tell anyone that. They'll get jealous." </p><p>Bruce laughs and gives Peter a side hug, rubbing his hair affectionately. </p><p>"By the way, do you know how far along I am?"</p><p>"From what the scans show, I'd say about 5 to 6 weeks." </p><p>"Mhm," Peter's hands are clenched tightly in his lap. "That sounds about right." </p><p>He remembers that night. </p><p>How achingly bittersweet it was. The soft whispers of promises and the gentle hands that mapped out every inch of his skin. The gleaming eyes, watching him intently, every twitch and shudder of his limbs, as though trying to engrave the dishevelled image of Peter into the depths of his mind. </p><p>And at the end of it all, a low murmur in his ear in the early morning, when Peter was still stuck in a drowsy, sleepy haze. </p><p>A goodbye.  </p><p>Peter releases an unsteady breath. He wished he had been fully awake, so he could kiss that idiot one last time before he left. Wherever he is, Peter hopes that he's okay. That he's alive, and will come back to him in one piece like he promised. Because if he doesn't... then Peter's going to find him, bring him back to life, then kill him himself.</p><p>"Before you leave, here," Bruce hands him a pill bottle, "Take two of these every day. It should ease your morning sickness. If it doesn't help, come back and I'll prescribe you with something else and see if that works better." </p><p>"Bruce?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"You're an actual angel. Come here, I'm gonna give you a kiss on the cheek." Peter makes obnoxiously loud kissing noises and grabby hands towards Bruce, watching the scientist blush and take a step backwards.</p><p>"Uh- t-there really isn't a need to do that-"</p><p>Peter tries to hold in his laughter when he catches hold of Bruce's shoulders and the older man squeals, pushing Peter's face away with his hands, "C'mon Bruceee-"</p><p>"What the <em> hell </em> is going on here?"</p><p>Both Peter and Bruce freeze. Especially Peter, his blood runs cold once remembering that his mask is off and he's still in his suit. Luckily though, Peter is hidden behind Bruce's body, whose back is facing towards the new arrival. </p><p>Sensing the way Peter's body tenses, Bruce unthinkingly pulls the younger man towards him and covers his head with his lab coat, trying to hide Peter's identity. </p><p>It's an odd sight to witness. </p><p>"Hi, Tony." The scientist says with as much nonchalance as possible. </p><p>Tony looks towards Bruce, then to Spider-Man, whose upper body is shielded with the lab coat. He raises an eyebrow and smirks. </p><p>"Oh. It seems I've interrupted something? Should I come back at a better time?" </p><p>"What? No no no, this is just- I was-"</p><p>Tony snorts. "Brucie Bear, you don't need to deny anything, you know I'm hardly one to judge." </p><p>The scientist's head falls back and he groans loudly at the ceiling. He can feel Peter's shoulders shaking either with fear or silent laughter, and Bruce is betting on the latter- no, he <em> knows </em> it's the latter. That little shit. </p><p>"Seriously, this isn't what it looks like." </p><p>"Uh huh. Sure." Tony gave them one last glance before showing a wide grin. "Oops. I forgot something in the other room. I don't remember where I left it, so I'm probably going to take a <em> loooonggg </em> time to find it." </p><p>Then, he winks, turns around and leaves, leaving the two in stunned silence. </p><p>Making sure Tony is really gone, Bruce immediately uncovers Peter, his face bright pink from trying to keep quiet, and he falls onto the floor and bursts into laughter. He laughs until he can't breathe, wiping tears away from his eyes. </p><p>"I can't believe that happened. Seriously? Why did Tony of <em> all </em> people have to be the one who walked in? You know what he’s like." Bruce complains, slumping his body against the table in defeat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sidelined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks pass by and Peter is lazing around on the couch, snacks scattered all around him, staring attentively at the tv. A few days ago he came across a random YouTube channel where a guy owns a pet shop and helps hatch snake eggs, and his addictive videos have been occupying most of Peter's time when he's not working (and no longer Spider-Manning). </p><p>Thankfully, the morning sickness has decreased, but now Peter's hit with the intense craving to eat whatever kind of foods possible. Melted mozzarella and eggplants, pickles and custard, cake and gravy- he wanted anything and everything and Peter now understands what food cravings during pregnancy are actually like. </p><p>He's kept in contact with Bruce, as the man was adamant that he came in for routine checkups to see the progression of his pregnancy. Moreover, as he's still currently working at S.I. as a member of the R&amp;D division, Bruce really hasn't been subtle in his actions of keeping an eye over Peter.</p><p>He doesn't usually stroll down to the R&amp;D floor, but employees have seen him there over the past few weeks more than ever before. He just so happens to walk past Peter's lab area every so often, watching him with his projects and experiments and making sure nothing goes spectacularly wrong, that he doesn't accidentally set the place on fire or breathe in any hazardous chemicals. </p><p>Peter can only shake his head and smile to himself; he knows Bruce is looking out for him. </p><p>Earlier, the man mentioned that when Peter reaches a certain point within his pregnancy, he can send in his application for paid leave to the head of department (alongside with Bruce's note to make the process easier and quicker for him).</p><p>That was one issue out of the way- however, there were other things on his mind. </p><p>Aunt May, for one. </p><p>He hasn't told her yet. She's working at a small clinic in a rural area of Japan, as a travelling nurse assistant. May frequently moves around from country to country to help out whenever she can, and she's never been happier to do what she loves while seeing the world at the same time. </p><p>Ever since Peter turned of age, he was allowed access to Ben's inheritance money which he used to pay for the remainder of his education and his loans, and after he graduated and got his Doctorates, he was offered a job at S.I, scouted by the legendary Virginia Potts herself. </p><p>Luckily for him, his monthly salary is more than enough for him to buy a decently sized apartment next to the tower.</p><p>Things were going so smoothly that it felt like a dream. May's happy, he's happy, he also has a nice apartment and a job he loves.</p><p>And then <em> him</em>. </p><p>He came into Peter's life so suddenly. Out of nowhere. </p><p>Of everyone it could've been, it was him. <em> Loki</em>. </p><p>Someone Peter had never expected to meet, to grow close to, to be friends with, and to eventually fall in love with... no, he couldn't have seen something like that coming at all. </p><p>And where Peter once couldn't imagine meeting him, now he couldn't imagine living a life where he wasn't in it. </p><p>Loki has always been an enigma. A puzzle to decipher, but the more he was around the more Peter saw underneath his layers. Although- they weren't really layers, more like brick walls that were thick and over thirty feet high. Overly guarded, but Loki believed it was for good reason. </p><p>He was witty and sarcastic. Playful, with sharp intellect and sly craftiness that Peter simply adores. There was never a boring moment around Loki, as he brought a new thrill into Peter's life that was completely different to Spider-Man. The way the man constantly kept him on his toes, and was never predictable was addicting. </p><p>Did that make Peter strange, to enjoy something like that? Maybe. </p><p>But what Peter knows, despite all his past actions and every prejudice held against him, despite mistakes that had become his only defining factor, a quick judgement of who he was as a person. The <em> Loki </em> that Peter has come to know over all those months they spent in each other's company? He is a good man. </p><p>...a man with slight homicidal tendencies, but a good man nonetheless.</p><p>Of course, his views on Loki are biased, since he's in <em> love </em> with the damn god. Peter's aware that others won't hold the same opinions that he does, won't accept Loki as readily as he did. </p><p>But it doesn't mean he's not going to try. He doesn't know how he's going to do it, or even where to start, but one day, he'll make people understand that Loki is not the villain everyone sees him as. There was more to him than that, and things behind the scenes during the New York invasion that no one but him knows. Well, and Peter too. </p><p>It's a promise he made to himself, ever since the day Loki looked at him with such ache in his eyes when he was telling his side of the story. How could a pair of eyes hold so much pain? That moment still haunts him. It was a promise that Peter would lessen his burdens, even if by the littlest amount, to give him a place where he could walk free, as himself, and not under a glamour. An illusion of someone he's not, to constantly hide away like a sick abomination. </p><p>Which Loki truly believes he is, and Peter's heart hurts everytime he remembers that. </p><p>A place to accept him where Asgard couldn't, a place where he wouldn't be scrutinised and treated like the devil incarnate. </p><p>It's wishful thinking on his part, he's well aware. But still, it doesn't stop him from hoping that one day those dreams of freeing Loki from his invisible chains would become a reality. </p><p>All he wants is the man he loves to be happy. And yes, to achieve that- it is too damn much to ask for. </p><p>Traces of him still linger inside the apartment- hell, he helped Peter decorate the place so even the decor reminded Peter of him. </p><p>The lush green plants, fitted inside intricately carved plant pots Loki got from different places in the nine realms. </p><p>The dark oak furniture and the leather armchair, warm and artful and so uniquely Loki's sense of style. </p><p>The bookshelf in the corner, with an enchanted spell book left open haphazardly on the coffee table beside it. </p><p>
  <em> 'What would his reaction be, if he knew that I was pregnant with his child? Would he be happy? Or would he...'</em>
</p><p>Peter's smiles bitterly, his chest tightened thinking about him- so he shakes away those thoughts and feelings for now. </p><p>Other than the issue of May not yet knowing about his pregnancy, neither does Ned or MJ, which to be honest is quite surprising since Peter tells them everything, the moment it happens. He even told them about Loki and their relationship. </p><p>They're busy preparing for exams, jealous that Peter has long graduated before them with his Doctorates in Biochemical Engineering and Advanced Robotics. They both go to different colleges, and it's difficult to find a time when all three of them have a free schedule to meet up in person. </p><p>Peter's been wanting to tell them, but there just hasn't been a good time, and it didn't feel right to spring the news on them through a phone call. Peter wants to let them know face to face. And, he mainly just wants to see them again and give them big hugs. He misses them a lot. </p><p>And lastly... the team. </p><p>Oh god, the team. Where the hell is he supposed to start with that one? </p><p>Luckily these past weeks have been uneventful, but the next time there's a big mission, what's he going to say? What will his excuse be? </p><p>If Peter's absent, they will definitely know something's up, since he's usually the first person at those damn briefings. </p><p>As if on cue, his phone starts blaring, in the ringtone that would usually make Peter excited but now he dreads it. With a groan, he answers. </p><p>"Spider-Man, briefing at 1." </p><p>Peter bit his lip, pressing his palm against his forehead. "I... um. I'm sorry, Director. I can attend the meeting, but it might be unnecessary since I won't be available for the mission."</p><p>Radio silence. Peter's breath is stuck in his throat. </p><p>"Oh? And why is that?" The man asks, and Peter is able to pick up the tiniest sliver of curiosity in his tone. Fury likes to act indifferent, but Peter knows the man is wondering why he won't be on the mission when he has never missed one before. </p><p>"Let's just say that I'm taking priority over a personal matter, Sir." </p><p>He can hear the man hum. "Am I right in assuming this is related to the lack of Spider-Man sightings the past few weeks?"</p><p>Peter slightly winces. "Yes," before he can let the other man reply, he hurriedly adds, "And I think it would be best to change my current Avenger status to inactive on-field." </p><p>There's another silent pause, and he can tell Fury is shocked.</p><p>"Are you compromised?" he says slowly. </p><p>"No, Sir. Just... unavailable."</p><p>"Can't or won't?"</p><p>"Can't."</p><p>A sigh.</p><p>"...I see. Well then, since this personal matter of yours is significant enough to leave you out of missions, I suppose I have no choice. Spider-Man, your status, as of now, is marked as 'inactive on-field'. Should your situation change anytime, contact me immediately. Usually we'd have to go through a lengthier procedure, but as you've always been an active member of the team I'm granting this lenience to you." </p><p>"Of course, Director. You have my thanks." </p><p>"No need. Make sure you notify the Avengers of your status change or I will. Attend today's briefing, we could still use your help as tech support."</p><p>The man hangs up, and Peter releases a huge breath of relief, that went way better and easier than he expected. Peter will never get used to speaking formally to Fury, that man intimidates him sometimes. He wonders how Tony can tease him so fearlessly. The billionaire calls him 'a pirate teddy bear with a permanent scowl' and Peter really doesn't see it.</p><p>*****</p><p>Peter is slumped on the chair, head falling forwards. Why is he so tired all of sudden? He managed to carefully swing over to the tower after restocking his web fluid, but the moment his feet landed on the helipad it's as if he was swallowed by a wave of sheer sleepiness. </p><p>"Rough day, Spidey? You look like you're gonna hit your head on the table any second now." </p><p>Peter startles upwards as Sam sits down on the chair next to him, eyes glancing over him in curiosity. </p><p>"No suit?" </p><p>That's right, Peter isn't wearing his suit. He took it off on his personal floor (seriously, what was Tony thinking when he gave Peter a whole floor? He doesn't even live here!) and changed into casual clothes, a pair of black jeans and a plain grey hoodie. Obviously, his mask is still in place. </p><p>"Oh, hey Sam. Yeah, I'm just a bit tired, been busy recently. How's Red Wing these days? Did he get fixed from last time? I remember he took quite the fall." </p><p>"I'm glad you asked, no one seems to ask me about him nowadays. Baby is as good as new and even got an upgrade, you should see his wings, I'll show them to you-" </p><p>"No one asks because you're weirdly infatuated with your robot bird, Sam." Bucky says with an eye roll as he enters the room. </p><p>"<em>Hey</em>, I know you don't hate on him for no reason. You're just jealous that I don't give you the same amount of attention that I give him.” Sam retorts and Bucky's gaze snaps to him. </p><p>"I am <em> not </em> jealous-"</p><p>"Boys, how is it that everytime I see you two, you're both always arguing? Can't you have your lovers spat somewhere else, like in the privacy of your bedroom? And maybe do something else to relieve all that tension, too."   </p><p>They both turn to Natasha, and their mouths clamp shut. Sam clears his throat, a dark rosy hue on the tips of his ears and Bucky sits back with his arms crossed over his chest, giving no particular emotion away. Natasha smirks at them. </p><p>Peter's eyes widen underneath his mask, did Natasha just imply that Sam and Bucky share a bedroom? <em> No way, are they...?  </em></p><p>Tony turns the corner, "Hey, have any of you guys seen DUM-E around? He took the fire extinguisher from my lab this morning and I'm scared he's terrorising the interns again." </p><p>"Terrorising the interns? That sounds like fun." </p><p>"<em>No</em>, Clint." Voices chime in unison.</p><p>"Aw." </p><p>The rest of the team trickle into the room with Maria showing up last. Peter keeps needing to snap himself back to reality, having lost focus about 10 times since the briefing started, and he can feel Maria's subtle concerned glimpses at him every so often. </p><p>Fury must've told her about their call earlier. And his status change. </p><p>"-should be a relatively straightforward operation this time. Spider-Man, I'll have you manage the drone and send in all the data once they get inside the base." </p><p>Hearing the name of his alter ego, Peter perks up and nods. </p><p>"Wait, what? He's not going to be with us this time?" </p><p>Spider-Man is a dependable asset to have on the field, with his light, agile body perfect for infiltration and his combat style tailored towards his super strength and fast reflexes, not to mention his precognitive senses that always came in clutch. He's part of the team's main source of manpower, that's why it's out of the ordinary that he would be staying behind. Usually it's either Natasha, Tony or Bruce in tech support, never Spider-Man, even though he has more than enough skills for it. </p><p>Maria raises a curious eyebrow towards Peter. "You haven't told them yet?" </p><p>"Well... there really hasn't been an opportunity yet... it's only just happened." </p><p>"Well, here's your opportunity then." She gestures towards the rest of the occupants in the room. </p><p>Peter smiles dryly at Maria, thinking <em> 'thanks for putting me on the spot here,</em>' and Maria's lips twitch upwards as though she has read his mind. </p><p>Everyone is silent and staring at him for answers. With a sigh, Peter leans forwards and rests his elbows against the table. </p><p>"Earlier, I... I asked Fury to change my status to inactive on-field. I won't be joining you guys out there on missions anymore. Well, for now, at least. I'll be working remotely starting today." </p><p>For a few seconds no one says anything. Peter tries not to huff in amusement at the small nod Bruce does in the corner of his eye, looking far too pleased at the situation. </p><p>"What? Why? What's wrong, Spidey? Are you hurt?" Tony is immediately at his side and checking over his body, pestering him with questions like the helicopter parent he is. </p><p>Peter shakes his head, "No, I'm fine, Tony. I'm just... I just can't. It's difficult to explain why." </p><p>Obviously everyone is curious, but since Spider-Man is reluctant to share, they don't want to push. </p><p>"Damn it, that's not fair. Who's going to help me annoy Cap now when we're in the middle of something serious?" The archer whines, earning a long suffering sigh from Steve on the other side of the room. </p><p>"You already do that perfectly well enough on your own." Wanda snorts. </p><p>Clint doesn't spare her a single glance. "I'm not talking to the person who got last place on Mario Kart yesterday. Winners don't talk to losers." </p><p>"Oh, and you're supposed to be the winner? Clint, you were <em> 11th </em> place-!" </p><p>Without Peter realising it, Bruce has walked over to him and he gently taps him on the shoulder. "Since you're here, we might as well head down. You're due for one anyway." </p><p>Not wanting to give Peter away, he keeps his words vague. </p><p>Peter is about to respond when Tony swivels his head in their direction.</p><p>"You two, please, for the <em> love </em> of god, don't defile the place. I don't want to see Bruce doing impure things to my spider kid." </p><p>Bruce stammers, a high blush on his cheeks. "Wha- Tony! No! I told you it was a misunderstanding! He's like a nephew to me!"</p><p>At his words, Peter beams under his mask. <em> Bruce sees him like a nephew? </em> That... makes him way too happy. Bruce has always been the kind-and-gentle-but-secretly-fun science uncle to him. </p><p>"Now <em>this</em> conversation is interesting," Bucky butts in. "What exactly is the misunderstanding?" </p><p>Poor Bruce looks ready to faint, and the boy decides to help him out. "Tony came to a conclusion- a <em> wrong </em> conclusion when he saw us down in medical a few weeks ago." </p><p>"Hey, you shouldn't have been in such a compromising position in the first place then-"</p><p>Bruce shakes his head, "See, Pe-<em>Spider-Man</em>, I told you he was going to hold it against us." </p><p>"Yeah yeah, c'mon Bruce, let's go." Peter says with an amused smile. </p><p>"Gladly."</p><p>*****</p><p>Peter's lying down on the full body chair restlessly, watching Bruce coat his stomach with a layer of warm gel. Huh, he always expects it to be cold. He can't help but flinch when the man presses the transducer probe down, running it across his slimy belly.</p><p>"I'm never gonna get used to this." Peter mutters, letting his head fall back. </p><p>Bruce hums, and in the moment there's only a nice peaceful silence, Peter's eyes fluttering shut. But then the scientist suddenly gasps, and Peter's eyes snap open, looking towards him in worry. </p><p>"Bruce? Is something wrong? Is the baby okay?" Peter is agitated, what did Bruce see that made him react in that way? </p><p>"...Oh my- Peter," Bruce's voice sounds a little breathless, and he swivels the screen around so Peter could see it clearly. "Take a look at this and tell me what you see." </p><p>"Ummm," Peter tilts his head as he analyses what he's seeing. He's embarrassed to say that it takes a long minute before it clicks. "Bruce... I-is that what I think it is?"</p><p>"It was too early to tell last time but now it's clear. Before, we only saw one gestational sac on the ultrasound, right? But now, there's two. Peter... congratulations. You're going to be having twins."</p><p>Peter's eyes grow wide and he slaps a hand over his mouth in shock.</p><p>"Twins?" He breathes out hesitantly. "As in... two?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I'm not gonna be having one... but <em> two </em> babies? Plural?" </p><p>"Yes, Peter." Bruce chuckles with a smile. </p><p>"Oh my god," Peter rapidly sits upright. "Oh my god <em>ohmygod</em>."</p><p>"Hmm... I should've suspected... all the signs were there... severe morning sickness, early weight gain, extreme exhaustion, the pregnancy symptoms are amplified-"</p><p>While Bruce is muttering to himself, Peter hears his blood rushing through his ears, heart pounding in his chest. </p><p>Twins...</p><p>Two babies... </p><p>Oh god. Okay. Peter is a <em> little </em> scared now, overwhelmed with the situation. Should he be happy about this? He's not sure, because instead of feeling happy, he's filled with doubt. </p><p>How is he supposed to look after two babies on his own? Will he be able to manage? </p><p>What if Loki never came back, and Peter has to raise two children all by himself? Or even worse, Loki <em>does</em> come back, but doesn't want to be in his life anymore when he finds out about the kids? </p><p>One baby is already more than enough! </p><p>When Peter first discovered he was pregnant, of course he was shocked, and the thought of having a baby quite young should be scary, but for him... he was able to adjust when he thought rationally, and remembered that he's in a stable place in his life right now. </p><p>He has his own apartment, has enough money to support him and the baby when they come into the world. He has contact with May, Ned, MJ and Bruce. </p><p>Other than his hazardous and potentially life threatening side job as an Avenger, things in his life were <em> okay</em>. </p><p>Peter didn't realise when those words had become a mantra. </p><p>Although, now he's suffering from whiplash, because he didn't suddenly expect to hear that he's not only having one baby, but <em> two</em>. He didn't consider it as a possibility at all. </p><p>Fuck, Peter just wished that he was here. To help and support him through all of it. To be <em> present</em>. </p><p>
  <em> 'Asshole. Getting me knocked up and then leaving me... where the hell did you go? You should be back by now, you've never been gone for this long...'</em>
</p><p>"Peter, look at me," Bruce's calm voice breaks through his panic. "Follow my breaths." </p><p>While Peter's in his thoughts, he's unaware that his breathing had quickened. </p><p>"You're okay, everything is fine. You and the babies are safe." </p><p>Bruce eases him out of his panic attack, and Peter is silent and sniffling. The scientist pats his head, stroking his hair in a comforting manner.</p><p>"Pete. What's on your mind?" He asks gently. </p><p>"I- I didn't expect this, Bruce. I don't know if I can handle raising two kids on my own. Will I be good enough? What if I'm a bad dad? Oh god, what if something goes wrong?!" </p><p>"Of course you'll be able to do it. Look around you, at who you're surrounded by. Do I have to keep reminding you that you're not alone? You don't have to shoulder everything yourself, Peter." he reassures. "I think you'll be a great father. Parenthood is never easy, and you can't always predict what's going to happen. But you just have to get through whatever happens, one step at a time." </p><p>Peter uncurls from his hunched position, letting out a long sigh. "Okay." </p><p>When he turns to look at the man, he has that same patient and reassuring smile on his face. Peter timidly smiles back. </p><p>"...yeah. Yeah, you're right. Thank you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Showing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After sending the pictures to make her believe him, all Peter can hear is uncontrollable crying on the other side of the phone.</p><p>“That’s <em>real?</em> That’s really real?” </p><p>“Yes, May…” </p><p>“Oh my goodness... you’re really pregnant… pregnant with <em> twins! </em> How- what-”</p><p>“May-”</p><p>“My nephew is <em> pregnant! </em> How on earth are you pregnant, Peter? How far along are you? When are you due? Is this some weird spider-thing you didn’t tell me about?” she gasps, “What if you lay <em> eggs?! </em> Hold on, let me book a flight back right now, I’m sure my manager won’t mind-”</p><p>“Wait, <em> what- </em> lay eggs? Aunt May, calm down, you’re sounding like Ned right now.”</p><p>Taking a few deep breaths, May eventually manages to control herself. “You’re right. I’m sorry, sweetie, I’m just- I’m just so shocked.”</p><p>“I know, I was too when I found out… I didn’t expect something like this to happen at all. But… are you shocked in a good way or bad way?” he asks hesitantly. </p><p>“Peter, oh sweetheart. This is a lovely surprise.” </p><p>“...really?” </p><p>“Of course. Because it means that our family is growing, honey. It was only us two for a while, and then Loki came along, and now soon your children will be here… my grandnephew or nieces, Peter! There’s nothing that could make me happier than this.”</p><p>Peter’s eyes start watering, and he tries not to get choked up. “Mhmm. I’m really happy, too. I... I know things will be hard, and I don’t know if I’ll be good enough, but I wouldn’t give them up for anything.” <em>Especially when they’re the children of the man he loves the most.</em>  </p><p>“You’re going to be perfect, trust me. I’m so proud of you, so glad you decided to keep them. When did you find out? You should have told me sooner!”  </p><p>“I found out a few weeks ago when I got checked up by Dr. Banner. I was going to tell you right away, but then I kept putting it off… I guess I didn’t know how you’d react…”</p><p>“That’s silly to think, hun.” </p><p>“I know, I know, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“How did Loki take the news? I bet he was more surprised than you were.”</p><p>There’s a silence. </p><p>May makes a sad noise, realising something from his unspoken words. “Oh, honey… is he not back yet? You don’t know where he is?” she says quietly.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, baby… I’m sure that when he returns he’ll be so happy, just like I am.”</p><p>“I hope so. God, I just really, really miss him.” </p><p>“I know you do, love. I miss him too.”</p><p>Peter rolls his eyes, “Nah, you don’t miss him, you just miss the way he can conjure up a Mai Thai for you anytime, just the way you like it.” </p><p>“Okay, you’ve got me there.” she sighs with a chuckle. “Although, he’s going to have to face my wrath for leaving you alone for so long. Especially when you’re pregnant!”</p><p>Peter laughs softly. “Well, it’s not like he knew about it at the time.” </p><p>“But still, this is the longest he’s been gone, hasn’t it? You know what he’s like, always appearing and disappearing. He’ll be back soon, I know he will. Otherwise, who will be there to make sure you don’t get into trouble?”</p><p>“May,” Peter whines, smiling sadly. “I love you, auntie.”</p><p>“Love you too, sweetie. Talk to you again soon.” </p><p>Peter ends the call, lying back on the bed. He loves his aunt so much. She has always supported him, even when finding out about Spider-Man and discovering about his and Loki’s relationship. She was so caring, and Peter doesn’t know what he’s done in a past life to deserve someone as loving as May. </p><p>What Peter adores the most is how she seems to coddle Loki and treat him like he’s a part of the family. Because to Peter, he is. And knowing that May loves Loki and accepts him too, not only as a person but as Peter’s boyfriend, makes his insides feel fuzzy and unbearably warm. </p><p>Peter wanted May to be someone else he can go to, someone who will have Loki’s back. And May has been more than welcoming, and if anything, she’s been protective over Loki. That woman is a blessing. </p><p>Peter stands up from his bed and walks over to the mirror. He’s just come out of the shower so he has a towel wrapped around his waist, and he picks something up from his desk. </p><p>It’s a black and green woven leather bracelet that Loki gave to him for his birthday. Nothing too flashy, it’s sleek and minimalistic, and Peter wears it all the time since it’s made in Loki’s colours. It’s probably been reinforced with his seidr because it hasn’t worn down or been damaged at all despite how active Peter is, when working in the labs or as Spider-Man. </p><p>He isn't as tired anymore, thankfully. Bruce explained to him that in the first trimester, the placenta isn’t fully grown yet so his body had been producing all the hormones for his babies, taking up his energy. Entering the second trimester, Peter feels a sudden influx and surge of strength, as if his exhaustion was never there in the first place.  </p><p>The ultrasound pictures from a week ago are pinned up in the corner of his full length mirror. Those two blurry outlines of his kids leaves Peter awed every time he sees it, because it reminds him that he is, in fact, growing and carrying two whole lives.</p><p>Drawing his eyes away from the pictures, Peter pauses when he properly sees himself in the mirror. He silently gasps, bringing a hand up to gently cradle his stomach. </p><p>Oh. </p><p>There’s… there’s a round, solid bulge in his lower belly. A soft protruding curve, easy to gloss your eyes over, but undeniable. Peter can’t stop staring at it. </p><p>“Oh my god.” </p><p>He’s beginning to show. He’s <em> showing</em>. He’s got a baby bump! </p><p>"You're both growing in there..." he whispers in fondness, hand pressing against his lower abdomen. Never, could he have ever imagined that one day he would be in a position like this. </p><p>Pondering slightly, Peter hums. Would his kids inherit his powers? Would they inherit their other father’s genes? <em>What if they came out with blue skin?</em> And if they did, how is he supposed to explain that to- to whoever is going to help him when he goes into labour?</p><p>Oh god, how is he even going to give birth?! As far as he knows, he doesn't have a- an <em>opening! </em></p><p>Peter shakes those thoughts away for now, he didn't want to go down that rabbit hole and accidently work himself into a panic. He’ll deal with that when the time comes. </p><p>
  <em>Relax, Parker. Take it easy, like Bruce said. <br/>
</em>
</p><p>Well, as easy as he possibly can. He's got to go to work today. <em><br/>
</em></p><p>Peter changes into his work clothes, making sure to wear a looser shirt than normal. He puts on his bracelet and glances over himself one last time in the mirror before slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading out the front door.</p><p>*****</p><p>"Parker, the submissions are in." Mary supplies, seeing Peter rush in through the lobby of the Tower.</p><p>"Oh, it's the end of the month already?"</p><p>"Yep. You know what to do."  She hands him some documents before he goes up the lift.</p><p>At the end of every month, the R&amp;D employees submit all the projects and schematics they've been working on, and Peter's tasked with taking them up to Mr. Stark for an overview and briefing, since his position is the R&amp;D Manager. They'll also see if any of the projects have the possibility of going out into the market.</p><p>Peter steps into the man's lab, seeing him working head deep into a suit upgrade.</p><p>"Um, Mr. Stark? I've got these month's completed projects."</p><p>Tony swivels his head around, one hand still holding onto a wire and his other with a melding tool, "Ah, Pete, just in time. C'mere a sec and help me with this, will you?"</p><p>"Uh. Sure." Peter drops the documents onto the cluttered table, helping the mechanic adjust a few wires into place. Once they are done, they take off their protective gear and admire the work.</p><p>Damn. Tony's suit just seems to be getting better and better these days. Peter will never tire seeing the Iron Man suit in all its flaming red-hot and gold glory.</p><p>When Bruce said that Peter was Mr. Stark's favourite employee, he supposes he can kind of see it now. He's always allowed him in his personal lab, let him onto the Avengers common floor. Tony even let him work on the suit with him, and these are all things that he doesn't do with any other employee.</p><p>"Wow. New design?" Peter whistles with a smile.</p><p>"Yep. Been working on this baby for a couple weeks now. How's this month's batch?"</p><p>Peter shrugs, "Nothing too special, same as last month's. It's mainly just updates and revisions of previous projects."</p><p>"Lemme see."</p><p>He picks up the documents and hands them over to Tony, letting him skim through the work.</p><p>If anyone is watching them, they'd be surprised at what Tony's just done. Peter forgot that the man doesn't like to be handed things, but the billionaire didn't seem to bring it up and just casually took the papers from him.</p><p>The spend a couple hours going over everything in detail, until they finally finish around early afternoon. One of the bots delivered them some sandwiches from the kitchen for lunch since they were both too engrossed in their work to remember to eat.</p><p>
  <strong>"Boss, Mr. Rogers has made you a coffee. He's asking you to come and collect it."</strong>
</p><p>"I swear he's just trying to make me get out of my lab," Tony grumbles, "Pete, I'm gonna go get my coffee before Green Bean sees and complains about my caffeine intake, you coming with?"</p><p>"I'm good thanks, I think I'll just go finish off some stuff before I'm done for the day." Peter covers his mouth as he yawns after his sentence.</p><p>Tony stands up and gently rubs his head. "You're in next week, right?"</p><p>"Ummm... yeah. I'm off Friday, though. Why?"</p><p>Tony has a smile, "Nothing, don't worry about it. I was just wondering."</p><p>*****</p><p>The webslinger is focused on writing an evaluation of his current project when Bruce knocks on the glass window beside his work area, announcing his presence.</p><p>"Hey, Pete."</p><p>"Hi, Bruce," Peter turns around and smiles at the man. "What's up?"</p><p>"I know I've mentioned this before, but I just wanted to remind you. You should send in your application for paid leave soon."</p><p>"Oh yeah," Peter sighs, "Actually, I'm glad you reminded me. I kinda forgot about that."</p><p>The doctor rolls his eyes. "Thought you might've."</p><p>Peter excitedly rolls forwards on his swivel chair, "Oh oh, guess what, guess what?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'm showing. I've got an actual <em>baby bump!</em>" Peter whispers to him. "I saw it this morning."</p><p>"Oh, Peter," the man laughs slightly, an adoring smile plastered on his face. "That's amazing. I knew it was coming soon, since you're in your second trimester now. I bet you're excited."</p><p>"Nervous, more than anything, really."</p><p>The man pats his head, murmuring something reassuring, and what is it with people patting his head? Tony does it, Bruce does it, Loki does it... or more precisely, the god likes to run his fingers through his hair. <em>It helps him fall asleep...</em></p><p>Peter tries to ignore the sudden pang in his chest.</p><p>"I'll be sure to show you the next time we have a check up."</p><p>*****</p><p>Once Peter gets back, he realises just how sore his joints are and how his back strains and aches every time he moves.</p><p>The apartment is quiet and dimly lit as Peter enters his en suite, undressing and hauling himself underneath a refreshing stream of water to rinse before running a well needed bubble bath.</p><p>He's soaking in the large tub, head resting back, sighing softly at his muscles loosening and relaxing. A hint of a sweet, slightly minty and aromatic scent fills the room, Peter can't stop the immediate wave of emotion tugging at him, the burn of tears it brings to his eyes and the lump in his throat.</p><p>But he can't help it, not when he's surrounded in Loki's scent. This body wash is his favourite, and whenever Loki's near, whenever he holds Peter close, whenever he kisses Peter softly- this is the scent that Peter so distinctly associates with the man he loves, with <em>home</em>. Home at Loki's side.</p><p>He misses him so much. It's almost too much to bear.</p><p>Suddenly, the absence of the god at his side is all too apparent, all too glaringly in his face when he's tried so hard to ignore it the past few months, and the loneliness begins to eat away at him.</p><p>Peter stays in the tub until the bath water grows lukewarm, more on the cold side than hot. He pats himself dry and slips into a soft oversized shirt before cuddling up under the covers of his bed, a bed too large for a singular person.</p><p>It isn't that late yet, so Peter decides to video call MJ and Ned.</p><p>"Peter! I miss you so much, dude."</p><p>"Hey loser. What's up with the impromptu social call?"</p><p>"I just wanted to ask if all of us are free this weekend? I want you guys to come over." Peter asks them.</p><p>MJ turns her head around to read the calendar on her wall, and Ned checks his schedule on his phone.</p><p>"Ummm, let me see... yeah, I'm free on Saturday." Ned says.</p><p>"Me too. Wow, we're both free at the same time? It's a miracle."</p><p><em>That's good</em>, Peter thinks. Because he wants to tell them both at the same time, in a conversation that's long overdue. He shouldn't have kept putting it off like he did with May.</p><p>The weekend rolls around quickly, and the duo arrive at his apartment. Peter thought about taking his hoodie off, but then he figures he'll do the reveal a bit later on and not straight away.</p><p>Ned and MJ help Peter cook some food before they lounge around in the living room, stuffing their faces with homemade pizza. They are half way through an action movie when MJ suddenly grabs the remote and pauses the film.</p><p>"Okay, something's up. I can tell. Why are we really here?" MJ narrows her eyes.</p><p>"What, can I not hang out with my two best friends?" Peter pouts, hugging the cushion closer to himself. Seeing MJ still glaring at him, he sighs.</p><p>"Fine, you're right. There's something I need to tell you both."</p><p>They straighten up, hearing the undertone of seriousness in his voice.</p><p>"Oh god, is it good news or bad news?" Ned says with worry.</p><p>"Well... it's... good. Yeah, it's good news." Peter shyly rubs his neck. The pair relax, tension releasing from their shoulders.</p><p>"Go on then, spit it out, Parker."</p><p>Peter breathes in deeply. "Um. So basically..." he fiddles with his fingers nervously, staring at his feet. It's more nerve-racking breaking the news to them than with May, but then again, he had to tell his aunt over the phone and not in person like these two.</p><p>"I'm... pregnant." he finally says after a moment.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>The pair stare at him for a good couple of seconds, as if they haven't yet processed his words.</p><p>"You're joking." Ned says. </p><p>"Does this look like I am?" he pulls up his hoodie to expose his lower stomach, round and swollen. Both of their eyes widen in shock, not expecting Peter to be hiding such a huge bump underneath the baggy clothing.</p><p>"You're... you're not joking."</p><p>Ned jumps up and squeals, startling both of them, "<em>Dude!</em> You're pregnant with a God's baby!"</p><p>MJ is smiling. "Well, well. I was going to ask how this happened, but then again I'm not sure I want to know."</p><p>Peter notices the way their gaze keeps shifting from his face to his stomach. He rolls his eyes at them fondly. "Go ahead. You can touch."</p><p>They both immediately press their palms against his stomach, gasping with awe, and Peter just laughs brightly.</p><p>"Oh my god, I think I'm going to cry," Ned whispers, voice unsteady. "Yeah, I'm definitely gonna cry."</p><p>Ned starts tearing up and Peter pulls his best friend into a hug. "Aw, Ned. I love you, man."</p><p>"Love you more, dude. I can't believe my best friend is pregnant, holy shit." he slaps a hand over his mouth, "Oops, probably shouldn't swear in front of the baby."</p><p>MJ snorts, "They probably can't hear you anyways. Wait, how far along are you, Peter?"</p><p>"Like 4ish months..."</p><p>"Why did you wait <em>that</em> long to tell us?! I can't believe you!" Ned whines.</p><p>"I know, I'm sorry, guys. And also... it's not baby. It's bab<em>ies</em>. Twins."</p><p>Their jaws gape even more.</p><p>"Oh, Peter... congratulations." MJ's voice is the softest that he's ever heard it, and she looks like she's trying not to cry, unlike Ned who doesn't care about the big fat tears rolling down his face. Peter turns his body to give MJ a hug as well.</p><p>"Are they like... gonna be in egg sacs when they come out?" Ned interrupts.</p><p>Peter whacks his best friend playfully on the arm, groaning. "<em>No</em>, I'm not going to lay eggs, Ned. This is a normal, human pregnancy. ...as far as I’m concerned, at least."</p><p>He shrugs, "Dunno, thought it might be cool to have your own spider army."</p><p>"That's kind of scary to think about, actually." Peter cringes. "You're both the designated aunt and uncle, by the way."</p><p>"<em>Hell yeah!</em> I'm going to be the best uncle ever!"</p><p>While Ned whoops and fist pumps the air, on the other side of the couch, MJ has a contemplative expression.</p><p>"Oh no, no no. You have that face on. What are you planning now? Don't think I don't know about you and Loki conspiring about things behind our backs. I remember that you two planned my birthday party last year." Peter says to her, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Hmm, wouldn't you like to know, dork." She smiles secretively, making Peter sigh.</p><p>"Speaking of Loki..." Ned says quietly.</p><p>Peter shakes his head, and the atmosphere immediately turns solemn. "He... he left before I found out about the pregnancy. I don't know where he is. He's- he's never been gone for this long, you know? And I... I don't know if he's even..."</p><p>He doesn't finish his sentence, but they both know what he was going to say anyway.</p><p>Ned and MJ wordlessly cuddle up to his sides, the trio huddled underneath a blanket. They start up the movie again, and Peter lets himself have this moment, lets his friends comfort him.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span></p><p>*****</p><p>"Who are <em>you</em>?"</p><p>"I'm the temporary stand-in for the R&amp;D Manager, Mr. Stark."</p><p>"Stand in? Where's Peter?" Tony narrows his eyes.</p><p>"He's on leave right now, Sir."</p><p>"Leave? What? Why?" The billionaire is baffled. Peter never told him that he was going to go on leave. Was something going on?</p><p>The man shrugs, looking at him as if to say, '<em>how would I know? I was just chosen to replace him for the time being.'</em></p><p>After the man gives Tony all the documents and monthly project applications, the mechanic shoos him out of his lab. He doesn't like people lingering around in his personal space- 'people' excluding Peter, of course.</p><p>Down in the kitchen, Tony spots Bruce. Knowing that Bruce and Peter are quite close and occasionally work together on experiments, he asks the other scientist a question.</p><p>"I haven't seen Pete in a while. The reason he put down on his leave application is... vague. But it's something to do with his body. Do you know if he's okay?"</p><p>"I'm sure he's fine, Tony." Bruce reassures him with a smile. "You know he'd contact you if he wasn't."</p><p>*****</p><p>Now that he's finally off work (more like working from home), Peter spends most of time relaxing, and when he's especially restless he works on his S.I. projects or does light stretches and exercises as a recommendation from Bruce. The most exciting thing as of yet is picking out baby supplies with the help of May, Ned and MJ. They refused to let him do it alone.</p><p>At this point in time, nearly 6 months into pregnancy, his belly is too big to hide on its own, and Peter has to wear the largest hoodies he could buy to cover it whenever he goes out. Having a naturally slim and lithe body frame, the baby bump is all the more prominent. While he's unable to keep it completely hidden, to any wandering eyes it just appears as though he's gained a little extra weight.</p><p>Peter's in the living room, drawing designs on his holographic StarkPad when he suddenly slumps his head back and groans.</p><p>"Shit. I left all my project evaluations in my lab."</p><p>These evaluations are important, and every project submitted virtually must have one. Great, guess he's going to have to make a quick trip back to the Tower. He hopes he doesn't bump into people who might notice the changes in his body.</p><p>Peter stands up slowly, ankles aching from all the weight, grabbing his hoodie on the back of the couch and slipping it on. He also wears one of Loki's leather jackets on top, just for extra warmth and comfort before grabbing his keys and ID badge, heading out the front door.</p><p>*****</p><p>"Goddamn it. So that base wasn't the last of them?" Sam whines.</p><p>"No. Apparently the rebel group has higher numbers than we initially thought." Nat says grimly.</p><p>"No shit, fuck, who's supplying them with alien tech? Did you see those massive projectiles they had?" Tony flaps his arms.</p><p>"Maybe they <em>are</em> aliens. And these are just- I don't know, hideouts they've made on Earth."</p><p>"That... you know what? That wouldn't be far fetched. They definitely aren't normal, that's for sure. Didn't Thor say that they had connections to Asgard?"</p><p>"Not Asgard specifically, but the Nine Realms in general. He mentioned something about rogue mages colluding with humans to do their bidding on Migard, for a purpose we don't yet understand. Hopefully Thor has some more intel to share when he gets back.”</p><p>They sigh.</p><p>"No point in thinking about their motive, what's more important is that we don't know when their next attack is gonna be, or even where. There's no pattern at all." Clint says.  </p><p>"So, then what are we going to do? Wait here like sitting ducks?"</p><p>"For now, I've got FRIDAY running scans throughout the city. She'll tell us if anything pops up."</p><p>*****</p><p>While Peter quickly grabs everything he needs and puts it into his shoulder bag, Tony just happens to be passing by his lab at that moment, balancing two large boxes in his hands. The older man back peddles after seeing the boy in the corner of his eye.</p><p>"Pete? You're back?" he walks into the lab, placing the boxes down on one of the tables. Peter whisks his head around to face him.</p><p>"Oh, hi Mr Stark."</p><p>"Seriously, what will it take for you to call me Tony?" Tony grumbles. He leans his body against the table, one hand on his hip. "I haven't seen you in a while, kid. Everything okay? The bots miss you, you know."</p><p>"I'm fine, <em>Mr. Stark</em>," he says ‘Mr. Stark’ playfully, earning an eye roll from the mechanic. "Just um- going through some personal things, is all. But really, I'm fine. I'm only in today to pick up some things to take with me back home."</p><p>"You look tired, Pete."</p><p>"Well I definitely feel that way."</p><p>"You seem... different, somehow."</p><p>"I hadn't noticed, Sir." Peter snorts, subtly shifting his weight, covering more of his belly with the leather jacket.</p><p>Tony hums, rubbing his chin. "Okay, no. I'm not letting you leave right now. You're coming with me."</p><p>"Wait, what?"</p><p>"And you can carry this while you're at it," Tony shoves one of the boxes into his hands, making Peter stumble back slightly.</p><p>"These are...?"</p><p>"Disposable weapons for the team's training sessions. I swear to god, they all break something at least once every time. I don't know how they do it."</p><p>Peter trails after him as they both enter the elevator and go up to the Avengers' personal living quarters. They enter the main lounge, where the whole team is milling around, and they glance at him curiously as he walks by. Some of them even give a little wave or nod of acknowledgement.</p><p>As Peter Parker, he's met most of them before fleetingly, when he's usually accompanied by Bruce or Tony. It's nice that they actually remember him. However, not all of them know who he is.</p><p>"Who's the new face?" Sam says.</p><p>"This is the R&amp;D Manager, Peter. Pete, look down, avoid eye contact and don't say hi."</p><p>Peter snorts. "Why not?"</p><p>"I don't want them stealing you."</p><p>Peter rolls his eyes. "Hi everyone, I'm Peter."</p><p>They greet him back, and Bruce walks into the room, pausing in his tracks. </p><p>"Peter? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Hi Bruce." Peter smiles.</p><p>"How come you call him Bruce but don't call me Tony? This is blatant favoritism." Tony whines.</p><p>Peter ignores the billionaire as Bruce gives him a knowing gaze. The scientist notices that Peter's carrying heavy boxes and immediately goes over to him and takes it out of his hands.</p><p>"You shouldn't be carrying heavy things," Bruce says carefully, and Peter has a sheepish look on his face.</p><p>"What? Why, what's the matter?" Tony asks.</p><p>"Hm? Oh, it's just- arm problems, don't worry about it." Peter lies smoothly.</p><p>"Oh, you should've told me, Pete." Tony says with a pout, sad that the boy didn't tell him otherwise he wouldn't have made him carry such a heavy box. "I feel like an ass now."</p><p>"You're always an ass."</p><p>"Shut up or I'm painting your bows hot pink, Birdbrain."</p><p>"Go ahead. Pink is awesome." Clint shrugs nonchalantly.</p><p>While the two bicker back and forth, Bruce crosses his arms, staring at Peter. "What happened to 'staying at home'?"</p><p>"I left important work in my lab and just came to pick it up when Tony saw me and kidnapped me."</p><p>"You could've called or texted me. I would've done it for you, Pete." he says softly.</p><p>"I didn't want to bother you... you've already done so much for me, Bruce."</p><p>While in the middle of a conversation, Bucky looks at Peter from across the kitchen counter and frowns. He glances at Steve and he's also making the same expression.</p><p>The brunet walks over to Peter and nonchalantly hands him a freshly baked cookie that he’s just made. Or more like- holds it out in front of his face, expecting him to take it. </p><p>"Eat this." he simply commands.</p><p>“Uhh...”</p><p>"Frosty, you can't just force food onto people." Tony rolls his eyes. "Feel free to refuse, kid. Although I'm not going to lie, his cookies are the best damn thing I've ever tasted."</p><p>"No, he needs to eat." Bucky insists.</p><p>Tony's about to say something but Peter just turns to him with a smile. "It's okay, Mr. Stark," Peter takes the cookie and takes a bite, chewing slowly. Wow, these are pretty yummy. Bucky nods, seemingly satisfied after Peter finishes eating the whole thing.</p><p>Okay.... that's kinda odd. Did Bucky somehow know that he hadn't eaten yet today?<span class="Apple-converted-space"> No, of course not.</span></p><p>Peter notices that he's surrounded by his teammates. Although obviously, they don't know he's Spider-Man as he's currently in his civilian state. It's nice, being able to talk to them without the mask.</p><p>But then, pure dread runs down his spine.</p><p>Out of no where, Peter's senses <em>screams</em>, the loudest it's ever been for the past few months, like a glaring neon sign shoved right in his face. He noticeably winces, letting out a pained gasp, and the others are about to ask if he's okay when FRIDAY's lockdown alarm starts to go off.</p><p>There's a loud rumbling sound, almost like an earthquake, and the distant bang of an explosion on the roof of the Tower. Everyone is immediately on guard, arming themselves in seconds.</p><p>"FRI?" Tony says cautiously.</p><p>
  <strong>"Boss- there's intruders on the landing, they managed to disable my defences-"</strong>
</p><p>"What the fu-?!"</p><p>The side of the Tower blows open in a heap of rubble and concrete dust, and a group of people come crashing in through the windows, decked in full-body Kevlar armour. They have strange looking weapons, most likely alien tech, pointing right at the team.</p><p>The Avengers are alert, stance ready to engage in combat. Someone mumbles under their breath, "Attacking the Tower, seriously? These guys must have a death wish."</p><p>A man puts himself forwards. <em>"We do not take lightly to outsiders meddling with our affairs,"</em> he says with a thick Serbian accent. <em>"Let this be your first and final warning."</em></p><p>Peter is in a state of shock. Usually, he'd be prepared, as all those years as Spider-Man had trained him and gotten him used to these sorts of situations, but right now all he think about are his babies. </p><p>
  <em>Danger danger danger need to protect them need to keep them safe threat threat NO-</em>
</p><p>He immediately wraps his arms around his belly, entirely on instinct. The movement doesn't go unnoticed in the corner of Steve and Bucky's eyes, and in that split second, they have this strong urge to protect him, and not just because he's a powerless civilian caught up in the Avengers' mess. </p><p>Someone makes the first move, and the room descends into a flurry of action. Bucky, being the nearest to Peter, tries to reach out to pull him out of harms way, but by then it's too late.</p><p>One of the men fires his gun- and the bright beam that shoots out of the weapon heads straight towards Peter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>